2015 ASCRA Security Bank Truck Series Draft
Teams and drivers Complete schedule } TBA |- | 76 | TBA | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Campion Engineering' | 64 | Patina Miller ® | TBA |- | 65 | Bianca Santos ® | TBA |- | rowspan=1|'Debby Ryan Racing' | 82 | TBA | TBA |- | rowspan=1|'David Soren Racing' | 37 | Keltie Knight ® | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Diana Magnay Racing' | 29 | Erika Bierman | TBA |- | 75 | Monique Lluhlier ® | TBA |- | rowspan=1|'Ed Lingao Racing' | 32 | Dominic Ochoa ® | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Eddie Buffington Racing' | 6 | Evan Ross ® | TBA |- | 59 | Amy Paffrath ® | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Hannah Jones Racing' | 54 | Wes Chatham ® | TBA |- | 56 | Jenn Brown ® | TBA |- | rowspan=1|'Jonas Motorsports' | 13 | Benjamin Stockham ® | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'PBB Racing' | 11 | Aaron Sorkin | TBA |- | 12 | Peyton List ® | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Racing Management' | rowspan=2|28 | James Allen ® | rowspan=2| TBA |- | Ben Barnicoat ® |- | rowspan=3|'Rey Gumatas Racing' | 1 | Sarah Hyland | TBA |- | 9 | Ashlee Simpson | TBA |- | 19 | Lea Thompson ® | TBA |- | rowspan=1|'Rita Ora Racing' | 79 | TBA | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Schipani Racing' | 21 | Stef Dawson | TBA |- | 67 | Mahershala Ali ® | TBA |- !rowspan=11|Ford | rowspan=2|'Madison Martin Motorsports' | 27 | Elden Henson ® | TBA |- | 48 | Raury ® | TBA |- | rowspan=3|'Revolve Racing' | 4 | Jessica Simpson ® | TBA |- | 10 | Natalie Dormer ® | TBA |- | 80 | Reine Cameron ® | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Stupidisco Racing' | 25 | Mario Lopez ® | TBA |- | 42 | Laura Haddock ® | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Scott Waugh Racing' | 41 | Meta Golding | TBA |- | 69 | Emjay Anthony ® | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Three-Lo Motorsports' | 3 | Diana Ross ® | TBA |- | 35 | Jessica White ® | TBA |- !rowspan=9|Toyota | rowspan=1|'Bella Thorne Racing' | 81 | Matthew McConaughey ® | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Kayanihan Motorsports' | 31 | Carlos Ponce ® | TBA |- | 40 | Joss Whedon ® | TBA |- | rowspan=1|'MS Motorsports' | 50 | Meryl Soriano ® | TBA |- | rowspan=1|'Mursports' | 39 | Alexys Gabrielle ® | TBA |- | rowspan=1|'Team Kendrick Lamar' | 30 | Tracee Ellis Ross ® | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Wigo Motorsports' | 73 | Jonny Weston ® | TBA |- | 74 | Paula Malcomson ® | TBA |- | rowspan=1|'Wolf Racing Toyota' | 62 | Jeffrey Wright | TBA |- |} Driver Change Entering # Mahershala Ali # James Allen # Emjay Anthony # Ben Barnicoat # Jenn Brown # Reine Cameron: Part-time, Co-currently Driving for Revolve Racing in the Alodian SuperCars. # Wes Chatham # Natalie Dormer # Tracee Ellis Ross # Alexys Gabrielle # Joey Graceffa # Laura Haddock # Elden Henson # Keltie Knight: Co-currently Driving for Richard Childress Racing in the Formula Scarecrow. # Monique Lluhlier # Peyton List: Co-currently Testing for RAB Racing in the Formula Scarecrow. # Mario Lopez # Paula Malcomson # Matthew McConaughey: Co-currently Crew Chief for Leonardo DiCaprio at Wolf Racing Toyota in the Globe World Series. # Patina Miller # Dominic Ochoa # Amy Paffrath # Carlos Ponce: First Puerto Rican. # Raury # Diana Ross # Evan Ross # Bianca A. Santos: Co-currently Driving for Chip Ganassi Racing in the Formula Scarecrow. # Jessica Simpson # Benjamin Stockham: 2014 ASCRA Subway Northern Series Champion. # Meryl Soriano # Lea Thompson # Jonny Weston # Joss Whedon # Jessica White Stay for Another season * Aaron Sorkin stays at PBB Racing, he currently 13th in the standings with 1 win and 17 races. * Jeffrey Wright stays at Wolf Racing Toyota, he currently 17th in the Standings after 15 races. Changing teams * Erika Bierman moves to Diana Magnay Racing from Racing Management after 8 races, she currently 31st in the standings. * Stef Dawson moves from Self-owned Toyotas to Schipani Racing after 12 races, she currently 23rd in the standings. * Meta Golding moves from Leila Goldkuhl Racing's #73 Chevrolet to Scott Waugh Racing's #41 Ford Truck, she currently 38th in the standings after 6 races. * Ashlee Simpson moves from Maguire Racing to Rey Gumatas Racing, she currently 6th in the standings. Leaving Category:2015 in Motorsports